


Enkindled

by HardasStein



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: And a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eddie has depression, Eddie needs a nap, Eddie smokes, M/M, Venom is here for him, they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardasStein/pseuds/HardasStein
Summary: It's been a long life for Eddie Brock.And the longest part has been the past year for him. It's been awful.It's a good thing he's not alone for it.





	Enkindled

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one off for my favorite boys. 
> 
> Help me get through my obsession.

A deep, slow inhale drew in the cool chill of the late fall night air, the familiar taste and smell of the downtown area he always got from high on his balcony. The mixture of the hot cigarette smoke and the cool air burned far worse than either on their own, but it was a welcome, almost preferred feeling. The press of the cigarette butt to his chapped lips was painful, his saliva sticking the soft filter to his skin and pulling painfully at the raw skin with each drag. He held in each breath much longer than he knows he should, knowing he’s doing himself more bad than he could ever do himself good. 

He looked over his shoulders, gazing over the edge of the balcony rail he was precariously perched on with glossy eyes, seeing the mixed blurs of all the headlights, the building signs, the people and the cars and all the buildings in a large, amalgamation of a presence that was almost overwhelming. His head turned back to instead take in the less stimulating sight of his bare feet on the cold concrete of the balcony, having long lost feeling in his toes, but his whole being felt numb and he had no intention to go back into the slightly warmer environment of his cheap apartment. It wasn’t the best place to live, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave it just yet, unsure if he was afraid of looking for a new place, or if he was just afraid of not finding one that suited him as well as this did. 

He took another inhale of the toxins and he could hear a deep hissing in the back of his mind. A hiss that he could feel in every corner of his mind. 

**Eddie.**

He could feel the bubbling of the symbiote out from the pores of his skin, could feel his other materialize out of him, hovering over the side of his shoulder and keeping close to him. It was almost comforting to have their presence so close to him, even though they were the closest anything could ever get to him. Always in him, always with him. To separate them from each other would end in the death of the other.

And perhaps for Eddie as well. 

The alien had expected some form of response from Eddie, and then the man didn’t even shift his eyes to gaze at them, he could feel the rush of irritation through his nerves and the more audible hiss left through the gnarly teeth on their face. 

**Eddie.**

They spoke louder, more firm to get his full attention and he turned his head to look at them slightly, putting the cowboy killer back to his mouth to take a deep drag from it, the end of it shining bright with life as it burned deep at the dried plants and papers. The burn was just as inviting with every breath he took of it. He watched his other half visibly shudder at the toxin in his lungs, and Eddie could feel the sharp prick of guilt in the back of his mind. The effect of the smoke was pleasing to him, but had no idea how it would have affected his passenger. 

“Yes, my love? What is it? Are you hungry?” 

Eddie was in no mood to be shoveling food down his gullet. He was sure if even the slightest thing tried to pass his lips, that he would immediately throw it right back up. He hadn’t eaten in hours, and that must be what Venom wanted from him. He looked back to the stick between his fingers, thinking of the three he had before it, the thought of the look of the gas station attendant’s face when he bought them from her. The almost pitying look. It made him frown and take another breath. 

**Eddie, stop.**

The man looked back to his companion, the glossy look still hiding the shine of his eyes. They stared at one another for a few minutes, the symbiote still hoping for some sort of further reaction from the man, but when he was awarded with further silence, it only seemed to enrage them further, sending a stronger rush of irritation underlined with rage just under his skin. 

“What, what’s wrong V? Is there something bothering you? You didn’t tell me if you were hungry or not.” Eddie huffed out in his own irritation, his arms crossing over his chest, in an almost defensive position. He wasn’t in the mood for the scolding he knew was going to come from the little thing wrapped around the back of his neck like a living scarf.

**This is bad for us Eddie. It is hurting us.**

“You don’t need to breathe and carcinogens don’t hurt you the last time I checked. It’s not hurting you. It’s hurting me.” Eddie hissed out, coldly, looking to his other half from the corner of his eye.

**We are one Eddie, remember? What hurts you will also cause pain to us. We feel as you do.**

The symbiotes voice was strangely calm. Eddie was used to the emotion easily seen and heard from his other half.

“Yeah. I know. Us.” 

Eddie’s voice lost the original tone of anger and it fell back into the almost depressed monotone as he moved for another drag before his arm wouldn’t cooperate and he let out a long, ragged sigh. 

Turning his head to look back to Venom he offered them his full attention. 

“Okay bud. What’s eatin’ yah?” 

**It is more what’s eating you, Eddie. Something is wrong.**

Keeping eye contact with his better half, Eddie let the chill sting his lungs again without the sweet embrace of the nicotine to aid in the relief to his brain. To ease the pain he was feeling inside. The pain he’s been feeling for a long time, even long before Venom was in his life, before he had his better half. When he had lost everything. When he lost his home, the love of his life, and all the stability he had built up for himself. 

 

Eddie was sure he could feel Venom digging around in his head, was pretty sure he knew what that felt like by now. The subtle presence just slinking through the deepest parts of him, the recesses of his memory and thoughts. 

It used to be strange and awful, but never painful. Now it was just another feeling of Venom being with him. Of being with him. 

**Eddie?**

He had heard his loved one trying to get his attention for some time now and he took another deep drag of his cigarette, letting out a deep sigh before exhaling the toxic smoke. 

“Yes love?” He let it go, knowing he cannot truly hide from the other, and no longer truly wishing to do so. 

**You are sad.**

Eddie almost let out a soft laugh at that, the others words so blatant and blunt that it would have made him laugh. It would have. But just wasn’t feeling it. He wasn’t feeling much of anything outside of the numb loss that was eating away at any of the happiness he had built up over the months with his companion. 

“Yes, I am.” 

Eddie could feel Venom press closer to the skin on the back of his neck, the goosebumps there from the chill breeze from the buildings soothing under the soft touch. He can feel the soft, almost gentle caresses of the symbiote over his skin. It was more soothing than any human contact he had experienced in the past. 

 

Even nicer than Ann-

**I am here, Eddie. We are together. We are one. You do not need to be alone anymore.**

The words were almost possessive, but the undertone of compassion that Eddie could hear in Venom’s tone, the almost comforting feeling of their words caressing his ears brought a slight smile to his lips. He looked back up to them, unwinding his arms from around his chest to instead lightly brush two of his fingers across the crown of Venom’s head. The purr that rumbled through their shared existence was like a rush of relief through him and it made him smile even more. 

“Yeah. We’re here together. Just you and me bud. We’ve got each other, until the end of everything.” 

Eddie had all but forgotten about the cigarette in his hand, the butt falling from his fingers and hitting the ground silently, the cherry burning bright against the concrete floor. Venom leaned into his touch, like a needy cat, leaning comfortably into the sweet and loving touch of their human half. 

**Did we help you?**

Venom’s voice was quiet again, a gentle whisper in the back of his mind, even with their long teeth meer inches from his fingers. Eddie could not stop smiling as the small head of the symbiote nuzzled against his cheek and Eddie stepped for the door to his apartment, feeling his stomach protest for him to eat. 

“Yeah, love. You did. You really did help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved~  
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
